Understanding Nothing
by FrouFrouPrincess
Summary: Time is a human concept, Choice is a human concept, Love is a human concept. In MU, human concepts have no business existing. Light/L


A/N: So, I had to do a DN story. Evedn if it is a oneshot.

This is the kind of story that purposely doesn't give you all the answers, so if you're not into that I warned you.

I kept L pretty objective sounding, because I feel like in death, he's be even more emotionless. I alo felt like he would have earned the right to say something to Light before he completely stopped existing in MU.

* * *

**Understanding Nothing**

In life, it had been so simple. A monochromatic outlook that Light was all too happy never to question. Kira was justice and L was wrong. L was an obstacle in justice's way. Therefore, L would have to be extirpated.

No body had said it would be easy, Light knew from experience by then that killing was nasty business. Despite the throne he had created with his notebook, he wasn't above the guilt and sorrow that can with taking someone's life. His throne never reached that height. However, no one had informed him that killing L, the one man he actually took pride in winning over, could be so painful.

No one had told him it could hurt him too.

No one had thought to inform him that he had been in love with the guy.

He hadn't even known.

Through all of his doubts, though, he came out a hero in the eyes of justice. Justice, whose smile stood no chance against L's mischievous smirk. Justice, whose intellect was nothing compared to L's genius. Justice, whose beauty paled in comparison so L's ethereal appearance.

So, in the end it had come down to who he'd loved more, and he chose justice.

Now in death, there was a new wave of color, thousands of shades and thousands of choices. Unfortunate for him, these were only choices for 'what could have been', and none of them happened to be 'do over'.

No, these were all choices he could have made, all the things he now understood in death. However, this confused him. Was he not in MU? Nothingness is something the human mind can not comprehend, nothingness is intangible, infallible, and indiscriminate. Understanding, that is a human concept. This is where he was confused. Memories of a life past, outcomes, and knowing. These were not nothingness.

"3 words, Light-kun."

Words, another human concept. Words were the beauty of every human when used right. One of L's most attractive qualities, in Light's mind, was his ability to string along such scientific words, using the most disinterested voice, and it somehow sounded like poetry. Words could be used to observe, to appeal, and to justify.

"8 letters, Light-kun."

Sometimes, they were used for proclamations of love.

"I love you." Light said quietly, a mouth he didn't know he had moving of it's own accord.

These words, they were so simple.

"I believe you. For once in your life, Light, I believe you aren't telling a lie."

How did he get here? Light turned with a newfound body, and saw him. He looked even more beautiful than Light had remembered.

"Why am I here?" He asked cautiously.

"There isn't always an explanation for everything, Light-kun."

"Well…where am I then?"

"You're nowhere, you just are."

Light didn't like that answer. Maybe Ryuk had been wrong, maybe he'd been sent to hell. Maybe his punishment was to see L, dead and still the love of his life. Well, his life and death, actually,

He began to run, but he didn't know where too. His feet, how he'd missed them, carried him swiftly to somewhere.

Finally, his precious lungs out of breath, he paused to take a break. And turned to see L, standing behind him, still as a valuable painting.

"Light-kun is so silly. You were right though, you aren't in nothingness."

"Then where am I?" He asked desperately, tears coming out of his wonderful eyes.

Suddenly, it's gone, his eyes, his lungs, his feet. His body is gone, and his mind is following.

"I just brought you here," L began, slowly and purposefully "to tell you I also love you."

However, the way he says it, Light wonders if it's true. But, why would he be playing games now. Right as Light ceased to exist. For real this time.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye last time." L says quietly, blankly staring at the space that Light had inhabited for such a small amount of time.

Then again, what was time in limbo, anyway?

"So goodbye, Light."

* * *

Hope that wasn't to out there for you.

Reviews make my neck stop hurting. Ok, not really. You caught me.

Do it anyway.


End file.
